Joe
, also known as Joseph outside Japan, is a mysterious character from the Mega Man Legends series that appears in Mega Man Legends 2. He is actually Roll Caskett's father and Matilda Caskett's husband, .Rockman DASH 2 Final Digouter's File, page 127 Story Banner Caskett Banner and Matilda are both Diggers that went on an expedition to Forbidden Island 10 years before Mega Man Legends 2. Banner designed a Dropship that he thinks can land on the island safely. However, the two disappeared on the island and were never seen again. Despite the MIA status, Roll never gave up to search for her parents. In Mega Man Legends 2, Banner is only seen in an old photo of him with a young Matilda holding a baby Roll. Two copies of the photo appear, the first with Barrell Caskett in the game's prologue, and the second being held by Joe. Joe Banner was found on the Calinca continent 10 years before the events of Mega Man Legends 2 injured, apparently losing his right arm and suffering a gash across his face that put out his right eye, and with no memory of his past. He was taken in by Yosyonke City's bartender, Maria, who eventually falls in love with him. Banner, now named Joe, is determined to go to the Forbidden Island for reasons unknown even by him due to his memory loss, feeling that he lost something very important there (Matilda). As he had the Dropship blueprints, he starts working on a new, improved Dropship, writing over the blueprint several times. Early in Mega Man Legends 2, the owner of Yosyonke's Junk Shop told Roll Caskett that Joe is building a Dropship like the one her father designed. Roll believes that Joe must know her father, and goes after him to ask. In Joe's laboratory, Maria's daughter says he went to Yosyonke's Abandoned Mine, and that her mom would make Joe her dad after he goes to Forbidden Island and returns. Mega Man Volnutt and Roll go after Joe, and he is found severely injured by one Jaiwan when he tried to take the Refractor from the mine to power his Dropship. After Jaiwan's defeat, he is taken back to Yosyonke to be treated. Mega Man and Roll talk with him and he lets them use his Dropship. Joe says he can't help Roll about her father as he has amnesia and had the Dropship's blueprints with him when he was found collapsed. Joe is later seen again in Calinca during the search of the last key to the Mother Lode, where he worked day and night until he collapsed to modify the old train in Yosyonke's station to protect the city from the Air Pirate Alliance, but as he is in no condition to use it, he gives the Train Key to Mega Man so he and Roll can use it against the Gemeinschaft. After Mega Man and Maria exit his room, he looks to an old photo of Roll with her parents and seems to remember something about his old life. However he decides to stop thinking about the past and that he would start a new life. If Mega Man returns to Calinca after Geetz's defeat, Joe is no longer in Yosyonke, the man in the condominium saying he moved with Maria and her daughter to a warmer place to help his old wound. Gallery File:CaskettPhoto.png|Photo of Banner Caskett with his wife and daughter. File:JoeB.jpg|Concept art of Joe. JoeSketch.jpg|Concept art of Joe. File:MMBNJoe.png|Joe's cameo in Mega Man Battle Network. DASH2-4K-Joe.png|Joe in Rockman DASH 2 4Koma Gag Battle. Trivia *In concept arts of Joe in Capcom Special Selection: Rockman DASH 2, it's shown his right arm has a muzzle that allow him to attack, and he has a retractable screwdriver and wrench in his fingers. *Joe has a cameo appearance in DenTown Block 1 in Mega Man Battle Network. References Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Humans